Into the fire
by dorina16able
Summary: Twelve years after the First Wizarding War, Diane Walker, James Potter's first cousin and also a member of the Order, continues her life. Little does she know that Sirius's escape from Azkaban will start an avalanche that will connect her back to her beloved school, where she will meet Harry.
1. How everything began

**A/N: Hi, everyone :) Okay, I've always wanting to create an OC who was close connected with the Marauders and yesterday I came up with this story. I really hope you will like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter", only my OC**

A warm something on her face brought Diane back to reality from her pleasant dreams. She opened her eyes slowly and left a loud yelp when her entire sight turned white. Abruptly, she rose on her bed to reach for her wand, only to hear something soft falling on her pillow and an angry mew. Apparently, the warm, white something was nothing else than Coral, her new-bought cat, that stared at her as if she had committed a terrible crime.

'Don't look at me like that, Coral, it was _you _who slept on my head' Diane said while wearing her clothes. 'My hair is not a pillow'

'Meow?' was the cat's only answer.

'Really. Now, _if _you excuse me, I think I deserve some breakfast before going to this madhouse called Ministry of Magic'

Diane caressed her cat, checked her owl's cage, to realize that Sky was still out, and rushed to the bathroom to comb her black curls. In the past years, she preferred her hair long, unlike how she liked wearing it at school, and now it was reaching the middle of her back in unstyled locks, framing her pale face. She remembered, with a sting of pain, how almost everyone pointed out, even these days, how much she looked like her late first cousin, some even mistaking them for siblings.

_James…God, how much I miss him. How much I miss all of them…Voldemort, you bastard, when you return, I swear that you will find me opposite you, first line on the battlefield!_

Blocking out her thoughts, she went to the kitchen and made herself some toast. Since she still had some time until work, she decided to watch a bit TV while eating breakfast. In Hogwarts, she and Lily used to entertain their friends by explaining the Muggle ways of entertainment—Sirius, in particular, had once told her that "Muggles really know what having fun means".

'The public is warned' the speaker on the news said 'that Black is armed and extremely dangerous…'

Diane chocked on her toast and started coughing violently. With quick moves, she turned on the volume and the man's voice filled the small living-room, announcing that a convict, Sirius Black, had escaped from prison and the citizens should be very careful, because he was a cold murderer.

Diane felt dizzy and leaned on the back of the couch, but what made everything only worse was a picture of Sirius onscreen—pale, with long, greasy hair and a wild look he never had while they were students in Hogwarts. Memories filled her mind: of her school years, of the war, of that night at Halloween, 1981, twelve years ago, of the news that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort and was imprisoned in Azkaban…

Which created the tricky question…

'How on earth did he escape?' she wondered out loud.

She had heard of Azkaban, the wizarding prison that was located somewhere in the North Sea, and during the war she had encountered Dementors, the creatures that later became the guards of the prison. No one had ever escaped from there in history, and now Sirius, twelve years after everything, had managed to sneak out. How and, more important, why?

'Fudge will run to sort out what can not be sorted out!'

When that thought hit her, she jumped on her feet and, after putting her plate in the sink and letting Coral free in the garden, she used the Floo Network to go to the Ministry, where she worked as an employee for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

* * *

If Voldemort himself had appeared in the middle of the main office in the Investigation Department, a subdivision of the Auror Office, he wouldn't cause the chaos she met when she came in. Her colleagues were running up and down like maniacs, discussing and disagreeing on what should be done. Some said that Black should be hunted down fiercely, with every single Auror they had at their disposal; others that maybe they should see what he intended to do and one or two that they should go thoroughly through Black's story in order to predict his next step. One was yelling at someone else about Fudge's decision to inform the Muggle Prime minister. And some were staring intently at Diane, probably having heard that they were classmates and friends in Hogwarts; some with pity, some accusingly. Not giving them a single glance, she approached Jason, a colleague with whom she was getting along quite well.

'We must secure the school!' he told her urgently without even a "good morning".

'Hogwarts?' Diane gasped, staring at him. 'You think that…that he'll try to go inside the school?'

'Why not? Anything to be expected by this lunatic! We must place more protective spells…Detectors…I don't know'

'First of all, calm down. We won't achieve anything by freaking out' Diane said. 'Someone should contact Dumbledore first and see what _he _thinks on the matter; then we should speak with the Minister…and then we'll see'

Her words, though, didn't seem to comfort Jason, on the other hand, the man's gaze became suspicious and angry. Diane sighed in frustration, because she sensed what was coming: she was confronted with the same argument from the moment the _Daily Prophet _had written that Sirius was the one who had revealed James and Lily's hideout to Voldemort, leading to their tragic deaths.

'What do you mean "we'll see"? Diane, you should be the one _leading _the investigations, demanding that he should be caught and thrown back into Azkaban immediately, seeking revenge for what he did to your cousin! Or don't you think that he will go after the boy as well?'

'The boy?' Diane repeated. '_Harry_? Do you seriously think that Siri…I mean, Black, will try to kill Harry as well?'

The last time she had seen Harry, he was only one year old, a beautiful baby, the spitting image of his father and with his mother's eyes. She received letters from Dumbledore, who had informed her that Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor and his accomplishments in Hogwarts. Now he would be thirteen years old and she still hadn't laid eyes upon him; Dumbledore had warned her, and she agreed, that the sudden appearance of another relative with magical powers would worsen Harry's already tensed relationships with his uncle and aunt.

_If only I could take him with me…But I am not as close related to him as Petunia is…_

_And now his godfather—his _godfather—_is free and he doesn't even know that Sirius, the man considered responsible for his fate, is his godfather._

_Bloody. Hell._

'Diane? Diane, what are you thinking about?' Jason's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 'Of course I am thinking that Black will go after the Potter boy as well. Or don't _you _believe that? He is the one who sold his parents to You-Kow-Who; who do you think will be next?'

'Jason, why do you even bother?' Heather, another colleague, whom Diane couldn't stand at all, joined their conversation. 'You know she was always reluctant, always trying to find another explanation from the fact that Black is a serial killer!'

'I might be wrong, but my opinions and my wish to search things beyond the surface and the image are none of your business, Rivers' Diane hissed, using Heather's last name, like always. She hated her bossy attitude and how she thought she was right, while everybody else were idiots.

'_I _at least honor the memory of my relatives! If you encounter the man who's responsible for what happened to the Potters, _your cousins, _what are you gonna do?'

Exasperated and not wanting to talk further to the two of them, who were locked in their small world, Diane turned her back and headed toward her office. Before entering, though, she turned again and gave them a serious look.

'If I encounter the one who betrayed my family, I'll personally punish them' she said. 'Although, don't bet that Black was the one who did it. At least not the Black I knew'

* * *

The second she closed and locked the door behind her, Diane left a groan. Always the same story, always the same assumptions and unanswered questions, twelve years now. Despite the time that had passed and the end of the war, Diane couldn't let go off it. Her parents kept telling her that this wasn't doing her good, Ruth, her best friend, said that she should leave the past to the past; but she couldn't.

Not after everything she had lived.

_"'__James Potter. And this is my favorite cousin, Diane Walker'"_

_"'__Come on, Diane' Sirius laughed. 'No need to feel ashamed when you're with us, after all, you're our unofficial Marauder'"_

_"'__Diane, promise me that you won't tell anyone' James said and she had never seen him so serious before. 'You know what will happen if everyone learns that Remus is—'_

_'__I know' she interrupted him. 'And I also know that you, Sirius and Peter are going to the Shrieking Shack to help and protect him. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me'"_

_"'__What did I do _this_ time?' James asked her with genuine concern._

_'__Oh, ask yourself that, not me!' Diane answered sternly, staring angrily at her cousin._

_'__What do you mean?'_

_'__Come on, James, you're smart enough, aren't you? Do you want a chance with Lily?'_

_'__Of course, what kind of question—'_

_'__Then stop being the arrogant, bullying toerag she thinks you are—and which you are, by the way—stop embarrassing yourself every bloody time you see her and become more mature!'"_

_"'__Diane…I want you to be my maid of honor at my wedding with James. You're my best friend and there's no one better for this'" _

And then there were the numerous battles they had fought, all of them, as members of the Order of the Phoenix. Years and years of loyalty to each other, as if they were all a large family, she refused to believe that all this had simply ended.

After searching in one of her drawers, she pulled out some of the newspapers that were close to the date James and Lily were murdered. They were all the same, dooming Sirius as a monster, a double-agent who didn't respect his friends and didn't hesitate to reveal crucial information about them to Voldemort. Diane shook her head, recalling how Sirius was: carefree, always teasing his friends and always into trouble.

_" '__No!' Diane screamed, horrified at what her mother had told her. 'No, mum, I promise, Sirius didn't do it! He would _never _betray James, never!'_

_'__I am sorry, Diane, but this is the truth' her father said lowering his head. 'After going away from the house, he murdered at least twelve Muggles, only with a curse'_

_'__Dad, you don't understand!' Diane insisting, the horrors of the night overwhelming her. James and Lily dead, the orphan baby given away to his aunt and now Sirius a traitor? 'Even if Sirius did it, maybe it wasn't Sirius. Maybe…Maybe he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse…Or he was threatened somehow…But he would never give them away willingly'_

Her parents, of course, believed the accepted truth. Not that Diane blamed them; they were also struck by the family tragedy and sought relief in the fact that the murderer was in prison. Even Remus believed it; even Diane herself, at her worst moments, when her grief didn't allow her to think clearly.

'Think logically' she ordered herself, rubbing her temples, as if she was giving her Transfiguration exams (the most difficult lesson for her) again. 'Would Sirius betray his friend and Lily? Would he willingly give them away to _Voldemort_? After their year-long friendship and after they fought together in the war?'

_What a load of rubbish!_

Something else happened, she would never stop insisting on that. The Imperius Curse…A conspiracy…A great threat…Sirius was framed…Someone had used Polyjuice Potion and taken his form…_Something._

_" '__You're in denial' Ruth said._

_'__No. I am not!' "_

'Well' she sighed 'with Sirius free, I guess we'll find the answer sooner or later, unless the Dementors find him first, of course'

'Miss Walker?'

Diane raised her head at the sound of Amelia Bones's voice. Madam Bones was just and didn't count on prejudices when she was to make a decision, and this was one of her traits that had made Diane respect her very much.

'Yes, Madam Bones?'

'Would you be so kind to come in my office? I would like us to discuss a few aspects on the case of Sirius Black'

Diane sighed again and hid the newspapers in her drawer, feeling slightly more relaxed. Her boss, at least, would listen to her carefully and wouldn't accuse her that she supported "the enemy", "You-Know-Who's most loyal servant" and all the other titles Sirius was given.

'I am coming at once, Madam Bones' she called out and, suddenly, felt something wet in her eyes. She blinked a few times and the tears disappeared.

_That's it, Walker. Don't cry. Crying is weakness._

* * *

Diane stayed in her office until late, working like crazy, filling in case files, sending owls, speaking to Aurors. It was already eleven when she left the Ministry and the stars illuminated her way, together with the street lights. Her house was in a quiet alleyway and she felt safety when she was heading toward the outer door.

Suddenly, she heard a brunch cracking and a strange howl coming from a nearby corner. She turned towards the sound immediately, pulling her wand at the same time, feeling the same tension she used to feel before an attack.

_So much for safety._

And then she remembered some old words, like in a fairytale, said by someone who couldn't speak now and caused her another sting of pain.

_'__I think I know what the matter is, Diane, and it's absolutely understandable' Alice Longbottom told her gently. 'You are not haunted by the war. You miss it. Now that we're not fighting anymore, it's extremely difficult to adjust to normal life'_

_Maybe Alice was right_, Diane thought now, her grip around her wand tightening. Her dark brown eyes stared cautiously and intently at the corner the sound came from, expecting the worst. After all, she knew very well that Voldemort, despite what most people thought, wasn't dead; only extremely weak and into hiding. Therefore, she was constantly waiting for news coming from the dark side; a reunion amongst the Death Eaters, perhaps, or even Voldemort's return.

'Whatever or whoever you are, show yourself!' she commanded, ready to jump into action and, the next moment, a large shadow emerged from the darkness so that the streetlight fell on it. It was a huge and painfully familiar black dog.

Her feet started shaking violently at this sight and she considered it a miracle that she didn't start throwing curses and charms everywhere. While at Hogwarts, she was used in seeing this dog, accompanied by a stag, a rat and a werewolf. Once every month, she used to sit by her window, watching the dog, the stag and the rat going into the secret passage that was hidden inside the Whomping Willow; and then she went in the common room, ready to cover for them if anyone wondered where they were, seeing them laughing when they returned in their human forms. But now, looking at this very same dog, caused waves of pain and nostalgia crashing her down, as hard as the moment she saw the corpses of James and Lily.

The dog stared back at her and left out a loud bark that sounded like a laughter. It could be a way of laughing at her confusion and lack of words (something as rare as a kind Death Eater) or a way of greeting an old friend. Whatever it meant, it did its magic: Diane lowered her wand, smiled widely and uttered only two words, as if this was the most normal situation in the world.

'Hello, Sirius'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it :) Hope you enjoyed it and I can not wait for your reviews :) xx  
**


	2. Meetings

**A/N: Hi, everyone, next chapter is here :) The attempts at tracking down Sirius continue frantically, Diane tries to keepher composure, meets a good friend and sees someone for the first time ;) Hope you will enjoy it and thank you to those who followed and favorited.**

**lunaz- Thank you, I am glad you liked it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

One evening, a few weeks after Sirius's escape from Azkaban, Diane was home, reading about the First Wizarding War. Her job in the Investigation Department was to investigate and track down dark wizards and, therefore, she wanted to try and read between the lines. Not that she believed that Sirius was a dark wizard, but, since this was her work, she had to do her best—and, after all, maybe she would discover something that way. At the same time, she was listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network, which kept informing the community about what was going on. It was mostly following the line of the Ministry, of course, but, should there be news, Diane wanted to learn them at once.

'Black is still free and it is believed that he uses his knowledge of dark magic, in combination with various disguises…'

_You've no idea_, Diane thought, chuckling.

'There have not occurred any mysterious disappearances or murders; a fact that leads to speculations about what Black's next move will be and whether it is a matter of time for him to find his master, known as You-Know-Who, who is currently in hiding…'

'Oh, shut up!' Diane exclaimed, stood up and turned off the radio. 'It's more possible that _you _are a Death Eater than Sirius. Close-minded ignorant!'

She collapsed back on her chair and focused in her book again, reading about the creation of the Order of the Phoenix. Diane remembered, with a smile, how she, the Marauders and Lily had agreed that they would join the Order once they would graduate from Hogwarts. They knew it was dangerous, but the times then were dark and they all wanted to do something about it. Diane could even now name all the Death Eaters she had fought against, including Voldemort himself (Peter Pettigrew always screamed in fear when she was mentioning his name), whom she had defied twice.

_" '__Ah, look who it is!' Diane commented with a smirk on her face and anger and determination in her expression. 'Voldy-Boy himself! Nice of you to drop by, together with your Death Eaters!'_

_'__Well, well, well…Potter's cousin' Voldemort smiled viciously and his red, snake-like eyes sparkled as he caressed his wand. 'I see blood treachery is a family business'_

_'__It's obvious that our opinions about who the blood traitor here is differ' she said, gripping her wand as well. She was standing in front of the darkest wizard of all times_, _the man who had killed numerous people, who despised anyone who wasn't a pure-blood, who was considered invincible._

_'__You are a skilled duelist as I have been told, are you not?'_

_'__What of it?' Diane snapped, knowing that this wasn't going to end well._

_'__You and your family should join my armies. Join us, Walker, and you will be rewarded with honors you have not even imagined in your wildest dreams. You will be respected and feared by everyone'_

_'__I will join you when Hell freezes, Voldemort!' she yelled and raised her wand, prepared for battle. 'I am loyal to the Order of the Phoenix and I would rather die than join you!'_

_'__Your wish is my command, Walker; you want to die for your little friends? Then so be it!'_

Diane would most likely die that time if Alice and Frank hadn't come to her aid. Still, even after his destruction, his image haunted her mind, since, every time she thought about her family, her thoughts automatically went to their murderer and she swore revenge and returning to battle the moment he would regain his strength.

At that moment, Sky, her eagle owl, flew from the open window and landed right on Diane's lap. She stretched her right foot, where a small parchment was tied. Diane took it and stared widely at the familiar writing character.

_Why did Remus write to me? I haven't seen him for eight years now._

_Dear Diane,_

_I know that hearing from me after such a long time must be a surprise for you. I wanted to write to you earlier, but I was travelling around and I wasn't in a position to write as well. However, I'd like to see you as soon as possible, because some things have occurred that you need to know. Sirius's escape (a great shock to me, as you can imagine), is only one of the matters I want to talk to you about._

_Can you meet me at the _Leaky Cauldron _in Diagon Alley on Saturday afternoon? Please, let me know. It concerns your cousin somehow, anyway._

_Yours, _

_Moony_

Diane chuckled at the old nickname the Marauders had given Remus. The last time she saw him was when he had informed her that he would travel across the country in search of magical creatures and he didn't look very well. He was quiet, upset and very tired—something understandable considering his lycanthropy. Despite the efforts of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, werewolves were still considered dangerous and unworthy of sympathy. If only Diane could convince these idiots that there were also brilliant and wonderful persons between them, Remus being the living proof. Affected by his condition, but still continuing his life and always with a kind word and an advice.

_First Sirius breaks out from Azkaban and pays me a small visit, now Remus wants to see me…Two Marauders in less than a month time, now that is interesting._

Curious to see what he could tell her, and happy to see him anyway, Diane wrote a quick reply to him, which was sent right away and was signed with the nickname the Marauders had given her.

_Dear Remus,_

_of course I can come to Diagon Alley on Saturday. I was expecting it, actually, given the…recent circumstances, if you know what I mean; not to mention that your reference to Harry made me quite curious. Have you met him? How? I really can not wait to learn._

_Saturday afternoon it is, then._

_Yours, _

_Storm_

* * *

True to her word, at five o' clock on Saturday, Diane was at the _Leaky Cauldron, _the crossroad between the Muggle world and the wall that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was filled with customers of all ages: mostly aged witches and wizards, but also teenagers: apparently Hogwarts students, who had come to buy their school supplies.

Remus Lupin sat all alone at a table and raised a hand in greeting when he spotted her. Diane approached him and observed his appearance. He was worn and exhausted, but smiling, and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

'Remus, it's so good to see you'

'Good to see you too, Diane. You look well; apparently, the Ministry work agrees with you'

'Oh, do not remind me of the Ministry, 99% of them are mental' Diane giggled as she sat down. 'I love my work, but my colleagues are getting on my nerves as much as Snape did in school'

'Ah, yes, your arguments were as epic as the ones between Snape and James' Lupin commented with a serious voice, but his amused gaze betrayed him. 'When will you learn to ignore those who get on your nerves, Diane?'

'Let me see…The day of Saint Never' Diane answered, laughing, but then the smile faded from her face. 'Anyway, you asked to see me in order to discuss some things with me, right? What is it? You worried me, to tell you the truth. Is there anything new about Harry?'

'Isn't the fact that he blew up his aunt enough?' Remus winked at her and she laughed again. Of course she had heard about the accident and how he had gotten away with it and, in contrast to most, she had found it quite funny.

'Anyway, I will meet him very soon, Diane. You see, I was appointed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts'

'Seriously?' Diane gasped, as images of the beloved school and its residents danced in her mind. 'Well, Remus, I do not know what's in order: congratulations or condolences?'

'Condolences?' Remus repeating confused. 'Why condolences?'

'You'll be working with old Snivellus, won't you?'

'Diane!' Lupin explained. 'Come on, seriously? You still dislike him after so many years?'

'That's not something that will vanish, is it? Greasy, whining brat'

'As far as I remember, though, whenever James threw jinxes on him, you used to take the greasy, whining brat's side' her friend reminded her with a kind-hearted smile.

'I took his side because, otherwise, James would never have a chance to come closer to Lily, since she and Snape were friends' Diane made clear. 'There's a huge difference between this and liking him, Remus; oh, and also when Sirius told him to go to the Shrieking Shack…'

Diane stopped talking, as both Sirius's name and this particular event was painful for both of them. Before Remus could speak, though, the young woman quickly went on. She knew that he also wanted to talk about the escaped prisoner, but right now, another issue had come to surface.

'Not to mention that Snape knows what…what you are' she told him. 'And who's guaranteeing me that he won't tell anyone about this? You know what this will mean, Remus, and Dumbledore knows it as well'

'Dumbledore trusts Severus, Diane, and I have no reason to doubt him' Remus said seriously, although Diane didn't miss the worry in his eyes. 'I am very grateful that Dumbledore gave me this job and, even if Severus will be cautious and hostile towards me, I do not think that something will happen'

'You're impossible' Diane sighed, shaking her head. 'Think what you want, Remus, but this will not end good, mark my words'

'I understand, Diane. After all, you and James both disliked him…'

'…that's putting it mildly…'

'…but don't forget that, right now, there are more pressuring matters'

'Sirius's escape' Diane completed his thoughts. 'Remus, I know what you think, I know that you too consider him a traitor, but I find it impossible to give him that label'

'I respect that, honestly' Remus nodded and Diane could see that he was telling the truth. And then a thought hit her and she stared at him pointedly.

'It's not a simple coincidence that Dumbledore hired you this year, right?'

'He hasn't said anything about this, but I think not' Lupin smiled. 'He knows that we were friends and the impact his treachery—his _supposed _treachery, according to you—had on us. I am sure that he asked me to go to Hogwarts, maybe as a way to tell them more about how Sirius likes to move…and maybe to keep a closer eye on Harry as well…which I will do either way' he added, seeing her ready to speak. 'Whether Sirius is after him or not, I promise you that I will watch over Harry and write to you if anything happens'

'Thank you' Diane smiled too, relieved that the boy would be taken care of. 'He doesn't know me at all, but I want to learn his news and how he is'

'Which is understandable' Remus agreed and looked at his watch. 'Sorry, Diane, but I have to buy some books from Diagon Alley. Would you like to come?'

'Sure, I wanted to buy food for Coral, my new cat, anyway'

They spent some pleasant time, reminiscing events and pranks from their school years, but they didn't talk about Sirius or Harry. When Remus said goodbye to her and left, Diane stayed to take a stroll around the alley and she remembered how anxious she was when she had gone to buy her wand. She had tried ten, making glasses break, wands flying from the shelves, a parchment catching fire and Ollivander almost losing his patience with her, until the wand she had in her possession until now finally chose her: ten inches, dragon heart string, made by cedar wood, which, according to the wand maker, was perfect to those who had strength of character and unusual loyalty.

'Diane! Diane Walker!'

She turned around to see who had called for her and saw a tall, red-haired man coming towards her. She recognized him immediately as Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, another subdivision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The two of them didn't speak regularly, but Diane appreciated his kind character, unlike others, who didn't look up to him because of his financial status and his position.

'Good evening, Arthur' she greeted him and shook his hand. 'How do you do? Did you have a nice time in Egypt?'

'Oh, yes, thank you for asking. The kids loved the pyramids' he told her with a smile. 'And, as far as I learned, we had events here while we were missing!'

'Yeah; Sirius Black running away; unbelievable, he's the first one who did it' Diane replied, trying to sound indifferent. 'The Ministry is giving its best, of course, but I fear that they will jump to desperate measures'

'Well, both the wizards and the Muggles needs to be protected by this lunatic' Mr. Weasley said. 'I have spoken to Madam Bones and I am glad that she has kept her composure on the matter'

'Seriously, _one _who's panicking like a child is enough' Diane rubbed her wrist. 'Have you seen Fudge? Even a little child would confront the crisis calmer than he'

'People are disagreeing with his methods, especially the warning he gave to the Muggle Prime Minister' the elder man gave a possible explanation. 'Not to mention that this escape, the first one in history, basically put his position in danger. He thinks that, if we do not catch Black, he will lose everyone's trust'

'He has certainly lost mine. His biggest mistake is that he jumps to actions and decisions without thinking clearly; and, right now, we need clear minds more than ever'

'I only hope that he will do what is safer for all of us'

'Anyway' Diane changed the subject, offering him a polite smile. 'What brings you to Diagon Alley?'

'All of us are here, the children have bought their new books and equipment. And I am really glad I ran into you' at that point, Arthur's smile became sly 'because I have something, or, rather, someone to show you'

'What are you talking about, Arthur?'

'Just follow me and you will understand'

Diane shrugged and followed him back to the _Leaky Cauldron_, where he pointed someone who sat at a table with some red-haired teenagers. Tall, with black, unruly hair: his appearance, from this distance, at least, was normal, but Diane knew at once who he was, although she had not seen him for twelve years. Shock and happiness packed her and she couldn't suppress a wide smile that marked her face.

'Oh my God' she whispered, unable to draw her eyes away from her cousin, but she heard Arthur laughing gently. 'How is it possible…?'

'Apparently, the world is very small, Diane' he said. 'You see, Harry has become best friends with my youngest son, Ron' he showed her the boy who sat right next to Harry. 'He met us only two days ago and we will escort him to King's Cross'

'As if I am looking at James' Diane commented. 'I had seen him as a baby and the resemblance was obvious then, but now that he's grown up, he looks even more like him. Tell me, Arthur, is he alright?'

'He's fine and very happy that he will return to Hogwarts. And he is very kind and compassionate and also clever; and modest, Diane, you can not imagine how modest he is, despite being so famous. But troubled too, of course'

'Yes, I can believe that' she nodded, thinking what he was going through, living with relatives like the Dursleys.

'If you could meet him…I am sure that he would be happy to meet you…And you could talk to him about his parents, about how they were…'

'Not yet. I guess we _will _meet officially someday, but right now it's early and he doesn't know me at all' Diane explained. 'I can hardly go there and simply introduce myself as if it's the most normal thing in the world, right? He needs to be prepared. Right now, I am only happy that I saw him and that I'll learn his news from Dumbledore'

'Since this is what you have arranged, then I am sure that Dumbledore knows what he is doing' Arthur gave in. 'I only thought it would be a good idea for you to see him as he is now'

'And I am grateful to you for that' Diane smiled and tried to hide her emotions. 'I was wondering how he would look like, how he would be; and I am so glad that he has good friends and people who stand by his side. But now' she went on 'I have to go somewhere, it's…uh…It's urgent'

'Nothing bad, I hope'

'Just a visit to his parents'

* * *

When Diane apparated into the graveyard of Godric's Hollow, she felt cold chills running down her spine. She had not come here since James and Lily's funeral; she couldn't bare it to see their graves and knew that it had no sense either. However, after seeing their son, she thought it was her duty to come and, in a sentimental fist, to talk to them. The grave was clean, shining, with James and Lily's birth and death dates and the inscription "_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_". Diane still remembered the funeral; how almost all fellow-Order members had attended it. With her wand, she conjured a bouquet of lily flowers and placed them in front of the marble.

'I saw Harry today' she started 'for the first time in twelve years. He's a teenager now, a man, and he looks as if he's your twin brother, James, with Lily's eyes. His best friend's father spoke to me with the best words about him; he's a wonderful boy and you would be very proud of him. If only you knew what he's lived in school, what Dumbledore has told me about his adventures. He stopped Voldemort from being resurrected _twice, _can you believe that? He'll be a great warrior'

She stopped as she found nothing else to say; as that horrible night found its way in her mind again. The ruined house, the corpses, the baby crying. How she had lulled him to sleep until Hagrid came and told her that he would live with Petunia and her husband. Diane had sensed immediately that Harry's childhood would not be the best one; but there was nothing she could do; after all, Dumbledore had ordered it, for reasons unknown to her.

'You should be here, with him, watching him grow and make friends. I am sure that, one day, Voldemort will come back and he will do anything to kill him. I swear to both of you, Voldemort will take Harry only over my dead body! I owe him quite a deal and I will not let him kill Harry like he did with you!'

* * *

'Diane, guess!' was Jason's greeting two days later, when he saw her at work.

'You know I hate riddles, Jason, so spit it out!'

'I am a genius!' Jason exclaimed, grinning and seeming very satisfied with himself. 'I am truly brilliant!'

'Yes, cheers' Diane answered sarcastically. 'And what, may I ask, made you so brilliant?'

'When the Minister himself agrees with your suggestions, then you have to be brilliant, right?'

'I love how specific and modest you are. Now, may we jump to the main point, because I have a headache and am not in the mood for chit-chat?'

'I suggested measure to protect Hogwarts from Black and the Minister himself agreed with it!'

'Well, great' Diane attempted to sound enthusiastic. 'And this measure is…?'

'Dementors to guard the gates of the school'

For a few moments, Diane just stared blankly at him. In her "Most Vicious and Disgusting Creatures" list, Dementors were ranking on Number 1. She would never forget the feeling they spread to their victims; the endless misery and despair, the impression that you would never smile again. The fact that the Ministry worked with these happiness-sucking, soul-eating things was bad enough for her, but now they would "guard" the school as well?

'Diane? Do you have nothing to say?'

'Brilliant, Jason' she said, her voice filled with venom.

'Really?' Jason looked hopeful, obviously not knowing that there was a word named "sarcasm".

'Yes. Brilliant impression of an idiot'

'What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'You suggesting these useless, pesky things to guards numerous students and teachers is what the hell it's supposed to mean' Diane raised her voice slightly. 'Are you out of your mind, Jason? Can't you think logically? Black escaped from Azkaban right under their noses and you sent them to guard the _school_? Who's telling you that Black won't sneak past them too?'

'Of course, what else would _you_ say?' Jason didn't lose his arrogance. 'We all know that you're Black's little pet'

'Jason, have I ever told you that I was Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Unless you want a nice Bludger on your nose, stop implying anything and insulting my principals and beliefs, got it?'

'So, according to Your Highness, my idea was basically meaningless'

Diane threw him a glance as venomous as her voice earlier.

'We'll see what will happen'

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now :) Hope you enjoyed it :) I can not wait for your reviews and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	3. Be prepared for surprises

**A/N: Hi, guys :D Here it is, the next chapter is up :) So, Diane stays true to her beliefs, despite what people around her say...she has an encounter with Harry and an old acquaintance...but when she discovers something on the Hogwarts grounds, how will she react?**

**ChangingbacktoBellamort500- Thank you very much, my friend :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter**

'Morning, Margaret'

'Morning, Diane, how are you? You look awful!'

'Thanks a lot' Diane laughed as she sat next to her colleague in the main office. 'It's just that I slept at five o'clock…was reading through old newspapers, books, and my own memories'

'What for?' Margaret wanted to know with curiosity.

'I was asked to write a paper about S…Black' Diane quickly corrected herself, although it was still odd for her to call him by his last name when in public. 'Something about my point of view in this story…I am even surprised how Gregson gave me this assignment'

'Perhaps because he knows that you don't follow the official line on the matter of the escape and wants to examine your opinion more closely'

'I doubt that, to tell you the truth' Diane commented. 'He's just like most others, insisting on what everyone else believes. Maybe Madam Bones convinced him to listen to me, who knows. The morning after Black's escape, she had called me to her office and she showed a great deal of understanding'

'Your position is difficult, I know' Margaret nodded and sipped from her tea. 'At least we have people like Madam Bones, I couldn't wish for a better Head of out department. Anyway, be glad that your voice will be heard, although…Will you endure it, Diane?'

'Ah, piece of cake' the black-haired witch made a gesture with her hand. 'Don't worry about me, I can handle much worse…like Jason for example!'

'I thought you two were friends'

'Well, after Black ran away, Jason has become more arrogant, especially towards me, for known reasons' Diane scoffed. 'And it was this fool's idea to send some of the Dementors to guard Hogwarts. _Hogwarts_, for God's sake, guarded by these cloaked monsters!'

'Listen, I don't like Jason's new-earned, extremely high self-confidence either, but you have to admit that this idea was pretty good' Margaret said carefully. 'They will stop Black from entering in the school…'

'…just like they stopped him from escaping?' Diane completed the sentence as she took a quill and started copying some notes. 'You know what? I don't trust them. I've fought against them and I bet everything that they'll cause problems; not to mention that the students will be dead scared of them'

'But they'll guard the gates, they won't go inside the school grounds'

'Ha! That is the only thing we need!'

'If you want my opinion, though' Margaret changed the subject 'I am relieved that it is at least Black. I know everyone considers him You-Know-Who's most loyal servant, but I would be much more restless if the escapee was Bellatrix Lestrange, for example'

'Hallelujah, I am not the only one who thinks this!' Diane exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and annoying some of the wizards around them. 'If that witch—or should I replace the "w" with "b"—was free, then this would equal with disaster!'

'I still remember her case. The torture of two Aurors with her husband, brother-in-law and Mr. Crouch's son, wasn't it?'

'Yeah' Diane nodded with a dark expression. 'Frank and Alice Longbottom, excellent Aurors both of them, really good friends of mine, very kind and beloved. They were tortured for information about Voldemort, never gave in and were driven insane. I was at the trial; Mr. Crouch was kind enough to give me permission to attend it, since he knew that I was connected with Alice and Frank'

'Seriously? You never talked about this. What had happened?' Margaret asked.

'Barty Crouch Jr. kept screaming, begging for mercy, begging his mother to help him; but his father condemned him to Azkaban, like the others. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange didn't utter a word. But Bellatrix…she sat at her chair as if it was some sort of throne. She said she didn't mind Azkaban…because Voldemort—oh, stop whining at the sound of his name—would return and reward them'

'Let's hope that this will never happen' Margaret shuddered and ignored Diane's oh-believe-me-this-will-surely-happen-someday look. 'I totally believe that the Lestranges deserved this, but, come on, Mr. Crouch's son was…how old…nineteen or so. And if he was terrified…'

'…then he shouldn't become a Death Eater!' Diane's hand gripped her quill so tightly, that a few drops of ink fell on the parchment. 'What did he expect, that joining them would be a party? Besides, I highly doubt that he was forced into torturing Frank and Alice, I honestly think that he knew what he was doing…although I should probably not speak ill about the dead' she added and blushed ashamed.

'I respect your way of thinking, but maybe you're a bit…prejudiced, don't you think?' Margaret lowered her head. 'You refuse to believe that Black betrayed your cousin, because you were friends…You dislike Mr. Crouch because he sent Black to Azkaban without giving him a trial…And you refuse to believe in this boy's possible innocence, because he helped your enemies torturing two other good friends of yours…'

Before Diane could respond to this, an owl came flowing, landing right on Diane's parchment, her claws leaving their traces.

'Now this parchment is for the bin' Diane chuckled and took the letter the owl handed her, which had Remus's handwriting. The more she read, though, the more shocked Diane's expression became; after finishing, her naturally pale face was so white, that Margaret fear her friend might collapse.

'Diane, what is it?' she placed a hand on her shoulder, worried and scared. 'What did the letter say? Come on, Diane, you look as if you're gonna vomit, what did the note say?'

'That I need to say a few words to this pompous idiot named Jason Phillips!' Diane raised her voice, stood up and stormed into said wizard's office. Curious and scared, Margaret threw a quick look to the note.

_Dementors searched the _Hogwarts Express _last night, during the ride to Hogwarts. Everyone safe, but scared about the fact that they will guard the school._

'Oh, no' Margaret hit her forehead with her palm. 'Who saw Diane Walker and wasn't scared of her!'

'What's the matter, Mags?' her closest partner, Hector, approached her and sat in the chair Diane occupied mere seconds ago.

'You'll soon learn what the matter is; Diane is so furious right now that the entire floor will hear her!'

* * *

'Ah, Diane' Jason greeted her, looking at her over a book. 'To what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden burst into my office?'

'I'll tell you soon, you worthless pile of Doxy eggs!' Diane snapped at him. 'But first I need to ask you something. In which house were you sorted when you went to Hogwarts?'

'Ravenclaw, but I had told you this' Jason replied, staring at her as if he was wondering about her mental stability. 'But what has this to do…'

'Oh, you'll soon understand. Could you please tell me the traits Ravenclaw values?'

'What? Come on, Diane, what on earth…'

'Just answer the question already!'

'Fine. _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you're a ready mind…Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind_' Jason recited. 'Or, as good old Rowena Ravenclaw said, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'

'I see' Diane nodded, as if she didn't know the answer. 'And now tell me something, please. Why the bloody hell were you sorted in this House, since you don't have any of these traits?'

'Excuse me? What are you talking about?'

'Oh, I will tell you what I'm talking about, _buddy_!' Diane's voice rose with every moment. She was sure they would hear her outside, but this was the last thing she cared about. 'I'm talking about Dementors, the creatures _you _suggested to protect Hogwarts from Sirius Black, searching _Hogwarts Express_ yesterday! THIS is what I'm talking about!'

'Diane, come on…'

'No, I will not come on! Are you crazy? The train was filled with students, who were laughing, exchanging holiday experiences and so on; you _know _what these creatures love to eat, you _know _how they suck all the happiness…If anyone was attacked, if a Dementor attempted to kiss someone, what would you say?'

'Well, since nothing of this happened…'

'It could have happened, Jason, you think they are loyal to the Ministry but these things don't think the way _we _think!' Diane yelled and slammed her hands on the desk. 'Have you EVER encountered them?'

'Well, no…'

'Ask me, then! Everything freezes, you think you'll never be happy again, you remember all the bad things you ever lived! Even if none was attacked, the students were still scared, Jason; more than scared, actually!'

'What is all that noise?' a deep voice was heard from the door. Diane turned to see Martin Gregson, the Head of the Investigation Department, his usually kind eyes looking suspiciously at them. Before Jason could say anything, she took action.

'Mr. Gregson, I just received news that Dementors searched the _Hogwarts Express _yesterday. As I consider this highly dangerous and a terrible experience for the students, I came to demand explanations from Jason, since it was his idea'

'But this is not reason to yell like that, is it, Miss Walker? And, anyway, I was aware of the search and I approve of it'

'You KNEW?' Diane gasped. 'You knew they would search a train filled with young witches and wizards?'

'Of course I knew, Miss Walker; what did you think?' Gregson rolled his eyes, but his voice was patient.

'Alright, then I am asking you: what was the purpose? Did you think that Black would hide in an owl cage or something?'

'Miss Walker, I advise you to speak with more respect when addressing me, am I clear?' the Head of the department said sternly. 'Do not forget that I am allowing you to express your subversive point of view on the Black case openly, despite the damage it could do to the Ministry. So, be the smart witch I know you are and appreciate this, or there will be consequences, am I clear?'

'Yes, Mr. Gregson' Diane sighed and fought the impulse to cast a spell on Jason, whose smug smile was getting on her nerves.

'And something else: save your yelling for outside the office'

* * *

'I should have joined a Quidditch team, as James had told me!' Diane groaned when sitting down in her own office. 'At least I would release myself from my nerves much easier, hitting Bludgers!'

It seemed that almost everyone was against her, but Diane would not give up. Especially not now, with Sirius on the run, Dementors at the school she loved and her teenaged cousin first line in all this. But, like a good general, she knew better than to fight a lost battle. With a polite nod, she had retreated in her office, determined to keep a close contact with the only one who truly understood her and could provide her with information from within.

_Time to meet Moony again._

* * *

After an exchange of notes, Diane and Remus had agreed to meet at Halloween. Almost everyone would be in Hogsmeade and they could meet quietly in Remus's office in the old castle. For Diane it was only fit; she had always hated that particular feast and, twelve years now, she had connected it with the loss of James and Lily. After apparating a few feet out of the gates of the school, she covered the rest of the distance by foot. As she had expected, two Dementors were standing at the gates, and she felt for one more time their depressive influence, as the sadness and misery started to overcome her.

_Fight this. Come on, fight this!_

She would gladly produce her Patronus, a tiger, but then she would deal with the Ministry, facing accusations like "not interested in the school's safety" and "giving Black the perfect chance to sneak into the school". And so she didn't say anything, took a deep breath and passed between them. When she walked through the familiar yard, she smiled widely and enjoyed a small travel in the memories of her school years, when she and Lily stayed up until late for small talk, when she and the Marauders studied together, when she, Sirius and James played pranks and were considered the "Troublemakers-In-Chief Trio".

'Diane, welcome!' Remus greeted her when he saw her coming into his office. 'Back to school, as it seems'

'If only the circumstances were better' she said as she sat down and took a look at the various objects and creatures the room hosted. 'Wow, you definitely spent some quality time while traveling! What is that?' she asked and pointed at a green something with sharp horns that swam in a tank nearby.

'That's a grindylow, I plan to show it to the third-years' Lupin willingly told her, but then jumped to the point. 'I was not surprised to the fact that you wanted to see me, and I am really sorry that I upset you'

'Nonsense, I am glad you did!' Diane made clear. 'I don't endure this anymore, Remus, everyone around me thinks that the Dementors searching the train was a wise decision! Tell me, what happened?'

'I was in the same compartment with Harry and his friends; they had a friendly chat, you know, when the train stopped and everything went dark' Remus started. 'Then a Dementor opened our door; Harry started trembling and a red-haired girl who was with them started sobbing. I stood up and told to this foul thing that none of us was hiding Black…but it stayed there and Harry started shaking, he fell on his seat and passed out. I casted the Patronus Charm and it went away'

'Bloody things' Diane hissed. 'Was Harry okay afterwards?'

'He soon regained his conscience and I gave him chocolate, you know how much it helps' Remus smiled briefly. 'But I heard him saying that he heard something…a woman screaming'

'A woman _screaming_?' Diane repeated and covered her mouth with her hands. 'Oh my God…Lily. The Dementors make you recall your most horrible memories…and Harry's subconscious must have retrieved that…that night. Oh, God…And then my dear colleagues believe that it's good to have them here?'

'I hate them too' Remus nodded, but grew silent. 'Shh…I think I hear something. Excuse me for a moment'

He stood up and looked outside.

'Harry?' he said and Diane's blood froze in her veins. 'What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?'

'Hogsmeade' a youthful voice echoed in the room and Diane needed to muster all her composure to stay calm.

'Why don't you come in?' the teacher suggested. 'There's also a friend here, we could have a nice chat…And I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson'

'A what?'

Lupin came back inside, smiling slyly at Diane, who took a deep breath. Behind him came Harry, as she remembered him from that brief look she had thrown on him at Diagon Alley, black, unruly hair, emerald green eyes, glasses…and the lighting-shaped scar, the result of Voldemort's Killing Curse, a trace on him that shouldn't exist. She gulped and stood up to greet him, while Harry was smiling shyly, yet politely towards her.

'Harry, allow me to introduce you Diane Walker, a very good friend of mine who has come for a visit' Remus told him and, after seeing Diane's warning glare, avoided mentioning the fact that they were related. 'Diane, this is Harry Potter, one of my students'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Walker' Harry stretched out his hand and she shook it, managing to force a somewhat formal smile on her face.

'The pleasure is all mine, Harry' she replied. 'And, please, feel free to call me Diane'

'I'll try' Harry's smile became wider; obviously the plea to use the singular had made him feel more comfortable.

'Diane works at the Ministry…despite the fact that she doesn't like it very much' Remus laughed. 'She is an employee for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and is currently responsible for tracking down Sirius Black'

'I work at the Investigation Department' Diane gave more information.

'That sounds really interesting' Harry commented and then saw the grindylow in the tank of water.

'Water demon. We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip' the other man explained. 'You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle'

'Remind me to check for grindylows next time I'll go swimming, then' Diane chuckled and Harry laughed loudly.

'Cup of tea? I was just thinking of making one'

'Alright'

'What about you, Diane?'

'Sure, Remus, thank you'

'Sit down' Lupin said to Harry, who awkwardly sat next to his relative. 'I've only got teabags, I'm afraid—but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?'

'How did you know about that?' Harry asked surprised.

'Professor McGonagall told me' Remus revealed. 'You're not worried, are you?'

'No'

'I assume that you have Divination lessons, then?' Diane wanted to know and Harry nodded. 'I didn't have it when I was here, but it would bore the living daylights out of me, I am sure'

'Believe me, Mrs…I mean, Diane…It's the same with me' Harry admitted, but he seemed lost in his thoughts.

Diane looked at Remus, silently asking him if she should leave, but he shook his head. The first contact had been made and, although the truth had yet to be revealed, Diane was satisfied that she still had that one chance. Harry was exactly as Arthur Weasley had described him to her: obviously mature for his age, independent, brave…a true Gryffindor.

_James, if you'd be here…The stories I would tell you about that boy of yours!_

'Anything worrying you, Harry?' Remus asked concerned, drifting Diane away from her thoughts.

'No' Harry said, but then he seemed to regret it. 'Yes' he changed his mind and looked secretly at the witch sitting next to him.

'You can speak freely, Diane can hold secrets' his teacher assured him.

'Remus, it's possible that he doesn't want to talk to a stranger…'

'No, I want!' the boy disagreed. 'Since you work at the Ministry, and at this specific department…I'd also like to hear your own opinion, if you do not mind'

'Of course I don't mind, Harry'

'Professor, you know the day we fought the boggart?'

'Yes'

'Why didn't you let me fight it?'

'I would have thought that was obvious, Harry' Lupin answered, clearly not expecting this question. Diane, although having an impression about where this was heading, stayed silent and preferred to listen.

'Why?' Harry asked again.

'Well, I assumed that, if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort'

Lord Voldemort, even his form, in a classroom…walking towards Harry with that pale, skull-like face, the red eyes, the vicious grin and that laughter. Diane had defied him twice, the one almost dying, but, if she wanted to be honest with herself, she was afraid of him. He had no conscious, no remorse, no feelings; he was killing out of fun, he was killing to increase his power, he was killing those who simply stood in his way.

'Clearly, I was wrong. But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom' Lupin went on. 'I imagined that people would panic'

Harry nodded and opened his mouth, but then closed it again. As if he had remembered something, his green eyes met Diane's brown ones; the latter, knowing exactly what he was thinking, smirked towards him.

'Yes, Harry, I am one of those who are not afraid to use his name, just like Remus here. Caused me many problems with my colleagues in the Ministry, but I couldn't care less' she winked. 'Although, I think that Remus is right. If only the name makes people panic, imagine him appearing in the middle of a room'

'I didn't think of Voldemort' he told them. 'I—I remembered those Dementors'

_And I don't blame you for that!_

'I see…Well, well, I'm impressed' Remus whistled slightly. 'That suggests that what you fear most of all is—fear. Very wise, Harry'

Harry drank more tea, obviously not knowing what to say, but it was Diane who broke the silence. There was something else she and the boy next to her shared.

'If it's any consolation for you, Harry, my own boggart is a Dementor as well'

The Gryffindor student choked on his tea and stared at her with wide eyes.

'I have encountered them in the past…You've faced them as well, so you know how it feels like. I am in a position to protect myself, yet these things frighten me more than anything else'

'So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?' Remus spoke again.

'Well…yeah' Harry sounded much happier. 'Professor Lupin, Diane, you know the Dementors—'

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and, following Lupin's invitation, Severus Snape came in, holding a goblet. Diane's heart filled with hatred at the sight of the greasy, cunning Slytherin; despite scolding James for jinxing him, a part of her enjoyed seeing this man suffering. Once, Snape had even attempted to throw a curse on her and he paid the price; James and Sirius had pranked him so hard, that, since then, his dislike towards her was expressed only with glances and ironic comments. Diane was sure that Snape recognized her as well, because his face took an expression of surprise and utter despise. Afraid that he would somehow refer to Harry as her cousin, she threw him a warning glare over Harry's shoulder.

_For once in your life, Snivellus, put other peoples' needs before your own, selfish ones!_

And, surprisingly, it worked; Snape only inclined his head towards her before turning to Remus.

'Ah, Severus' the latter smiled. 'Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?'

Snape set it down; the goblet was smoking and Diane looked at it suspiciously. Knowing Remus's true identity and Snape's positions as a Potions teacher, and always good at Potions, she had no doubt that it was the Wolfsbane Potion; a brew that relieved a werewolf's suffering during the cycle. Diane's eyes went from the goblet to Snape, giving him an obvious message.

_If I learn that you mess with this potion and risk Remus's life and job only for revenge, I will move mountains to see you in Azkaban, right next to your Death Eater friends!_

'I was just showing Harry and Miss Walker my grindylow' Lupin's voice was pleasant, ignoring, or trying to ignore, the silent argument between the two former classmates.

'Fascinating' Snape said. 'You should drink that directly, Lupin'

'Yes, yes, I will'

'I made an entire cauldronful. If you need more'

_Of course he's gonna need more, you half-wit!_

'I should probably take some again tomorrow. 'Thanks very much, Severus'

'Not at all' Snape replied with something dark in his gaze as he left. Diane noticed Harry watching him going out and she understood that he had seen it as well. She smiled inwardly; Dumbledore had told her about the fact that Harry and Snape had hated each other from the first moment.

_Continuing the family traditions, as it seems._

'Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me' Lupin answered to Harry's worry. 'I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex. Pity sugar makes it useless' he added as he took a sip.

'Why—?'

'I've been feeling a bit off-color' he was quicker than Harry and Diane gave him a comforting smile. 'This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape, there aren't many wizards who are up to making it'

'Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts' Harry blurted out, while the teacher continued drinking.

'Really?'

'Well, it's not exactly a secret, is it?' Diane scoffed and Harry gave her a look of gratitude.

'Some people reckon—some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job'

Lupin and Diane looked at each other; the former's eyes were worried, the latter's pointed. The teacher, though, didn't say anything, but finished his potion.

_When I warned you that things with Snape here wouldn't go well, this is what I meant!_

'Disgusting' Remus shuddered as he put the empty goblet down on the table. 'Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work; see you at the feast later'

'Right' Harry nodded, putting down his teacup and shaking Diane's hand. 'Nice meeting you, Diane, and thank you for what you told me'

'It wasn't a problem, Harry, really' Diane smiled widely. 'Listen, you have just met me…but, if you have any questions, or doubts, feel free to write me'

'Okay' Harry returned the smile as he left.

'Extraordinary boy' Diane commented after the door closed behind the third-year. 'I'm so happy I met him'

'Though I still don't understand why you don't tell him…'

'It's too weird and early for him, Remus, don't you understand? And now with Sirius free, things are complicated. I _will _tell him someday, but right now, it's the last thing he needs'

* * *

After saying goodbye to Remus, Diane decided to take a walk around the school. Her steps led her automatically to the Quidditch pitch and she recalled the numerous times she flew around with James, either at training or just to have fun. Sirius used to tease her that she should be a boy, since a female Beater was something extremely rare; James had even nicknamed her "Bludger" because of her aim. She had thought about playing professionally, but then the war came, she joined the Order of the Phoenix, and she had decided that working in the Investigation Department would be more useful. She imagined herself, James and Harry, playing Quidditch together, the father teasing the son and the opposite, Lily laughing at their fun and James playing with a Snitch he had taken in secret.

_Oh for God's sake, Walker, stop with the sentimental thoughts already, it's not helping you!_

In the distance, next to some bush, a huge shade ran past a tree and disappear in the next corner. Diane went to look and she discovered a large paw print. The shock packed her and she pulled out her wand, trying very hard not to scream out loud.

'Sirius, are you kidding me?'

If it was Sirius, then things would become even more difficult and complicated than the Gordian Knot. A part of her told her to follow that shade, whatever it was, but her logical self interfered. It could be something, or someone, much worse and she had no idea how to handle any of this. And, anyway, if it was Sirius, then surely the Ministry would receive some kind of news the next days.

But if it was Sirius, why on earth was he here?

'Sirius, mate, what have you done?'

**A/N: Okay, everybody, that was it for now :) Hope you liked the chapter and I will start working on the next one as soon as possible :) Love you all!**


	4. It's showtime!

**A/N: Hello, everyone :) Here we are, next chapter is up, Diane watches Quidditch, but the Dementors have to ruin everything (stupid creatures). I made Diane seeing the Weasley twins and meeting Oliver-I just couldn't resist, I love the guy so much, I couldn't help but add him. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Guest-Thank you very much :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own HP**

**BLACK SNEAKS IN HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!**

**ATTEMPTS TO BREAK INTO THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!**

**NEW PROTECTIVE MEASURES ORDERS MINISTER OF MAGIC!**

'So, now you've finally realized what your precious Black really is' Jason told Diane arrogantly while they were reading the _Daily Prophet _in the main hall of the Investigation Department.

'Give her a break, Jason!' Margaret snapped at him, staring worried towards her shocked friend. 'She's going through emotional turmoil already, she doesn't need your comments as well!'

'Don't worry, Margaret, I did not await any other reaction' Diane said, unable to draw her eyes away from the newspaper.

When she first learned the news, she was in denial, unable to believe it and trying to find a possible explanation; just like she had been doing for twelve years now. But, hours and a severe headache later, she had to admit to herself that every possible and logical explanation blamed Sirius; because, what on earth could he want in the Gryffindor common room except the obvious—see "attacking Harry"? Sirius was temperamental, but not even he would be so stupid to try and sneak into Hogwarts only for sentimental reasons and wanting to walk through his old school. If he had stayed in the school grounds, where she had spotted him, then this would be satisfying enough for her. But in light of what happened further, she had to harden her heart and admit that all these years she was fighting a lost battle. Now, not even the fact that her cautiousness towards the Dementors who guarded Hogwarts was right could cause her triumph.

Despite her determination and the composure she showed, she was indeed going through emotional turmoil; she felt desperate, she felt disappointed, even betrayed; not only for herself, but also for that black-haired teenager who was her cousin and was targeted by his own godfather; and she couldn't do anything to protect him more. The rage that was slowly burning inside her was turning into fire and she balled her hands to fists in order to stay calm and not burst everything on Jason and his smug grin.

'Not speaking, eh?' the latter continued, ignoring Margaret's threatening glare. 'Of course; you don't have anything to say'

'Jason, unless you have a death wish, do me a favor and shut up' Diane told him without looking at him, staring blankly at the wall opposite her.

'I can not believe it; Diane, do you hear yourself? You're still defending him after—'

'Just for the record, Jason, I am _not _defending him, on the contrary' Diane interrupted him calmly and squeezed her hands so tightly, that her knuckles turned white. 'This doesn't mean, though, that I am in the mood to discuss this right now'

From all this, though, Jason only heard the first part; after years of listening to the same arguments, Diane had finally admitted her defeat and he wouldn't let this go so simply.

'You're not defending him' he repeated and his smug grin turned into an arrogant one. 'Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?'

'Okay, Jason, don't you have to attend a meeting with the Aurors to discuss the new protective measures since it was _your _brilliant idea to send Dementors there?' Margaret interfered, placing protectively a hand on her friend's shoulder and looking at her male colleague as if he was a really disgusting insect.

'As m'lady commands' Jason replied with an ironic bow and, with an even more ironic stare towards Diane, he left, giving the two witches as much peace they could have, since the entire department was in a frenzy.

'Don't listen to him, Diane; he's an idiot, we all know that' Margaret tried to comfort her, thinking that this was what she should do.

'Wanna know something, Mags? Since this case started, it's the first time Jason is not an idiot' Diane told her, her voice steady, without a single hint of her emotions.

Margaret gasped hearing these words; Diane was the last person she expected to say this. Diane, who always stayed true to what she believed in, who didn't resist to openly support Sirius Black against everyone else…She didn't like this at all, this emotionless mask; she would prefer it if Diane yelled, cried, destroyed the entire Ministry, _anything_, just not this.

'Sorry, Margaret, but I have to go' Diane's voice brought her back to reality. 'Jason is not the only one who needs to discuss the protective measures for Hogwarts; I want to be constantly informed about what we do to secure the school'

'Okay, Diane, I understand. But, wait a sec…are you not afraid for your own life too?' the brunette witch asked carefully. 'I mean, you are part-member of the Potter family, you and Black were classmates, you fought for the Order…don't you think you're in danger too?'

'I might be in danger, yeah, but, first, Harry is in more danger right now. Second, believe me, I can confront Black easily, trust me on that. And third' at that point, Diane seemed almost dangerous 'Harry's safety is more important to me than my own! I haven't told him we're related, but, as far as I am concerned, Voldemort will get to him only if he kills me! I promised that'

'To yourself?'

'To myself and to his parents, Margaret! Since, apparently, Black _is _Voldemort's servant, the both of them are on my list! And I vowed to James and Lily's grave that Voldemort will get to Harry only over my dead body! And I will not allow the man whom I thought to be my friend harm my little cousin, even if we fight to death, get it?'

'Of course, Diane' Margaret answered quietly. 'Of course I understand'

* * *

The discussion with Mr. Gregson, Madam Bones and about a dozen colleagues—not to mention the contact with the other offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement—had exhausted Diane so much mentally, that, when she entered her personal office, she was feeling like an old woman. She sat down heavily and threw the _Daily Prophet_ in the drawer, together with the other newspapers, and hid her face in her hands, trying to get rid of another massive headache. The all-morning frustration was starting to have a bad impact on her and, if she was in a Quidditch field right now, she would hit Bludgers until she wouldn't feel her arms.

'Damn you!' she growled. 'I trusted you, believed in you, never stopped finding explanations for you! And what do you do in return? You try to break in the Gryffindor common room and find Harry! Who do you think you are to do this to me?'

She kept her head buried in her arms, in a poor attempt to block out the world around her. She didn't want anyone to realize that she was on the verge of giving in to her emotions; she didn't want to appear as weak.

_Is this what I truly am? _she bitterly thought. _Despite showing to be brave and stubborn Gryffindor…am I weak on the inside?_

'Diane?'

She groaned loudly, recognizing the owner of the voice immediately. Great; not only was she discovered in this state, but she was also discovered by no other than Jason Philips, the man to whom she owed a big part of the anger she had been feeling for the past weeks.

'Diane, why are you not talking?'

'Jason, I am begging you, whatever triumphant speech you have prepared, whatever form of "I've told you" you want to say, save it for another day, when I will not be holding myself from using someone as my personal Bludger!'

'And what exactly made you think that I was about to say any of this?' Jason wanted to know in a surprisingly gentle way.

'Your way of behavior lately, perhaps?' Diane's voice, on the other hand, was filled with venom and sarcasm, but her colleague didn't mind.

'I know that my way of behavior wasn't the best, but I'd never challenge you when you're like this!'

'What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine!' Diane snapped, still fighting to keep the image of the controlled and combative woman everyone knew her to be.

'Yes, and Dumbledore is not a genius' Jason scoffed. 'Diane, we've known each other for years, you can't hide from me. All this is bothering you'

'Bothering me? What makes you say that?' Diane raised her voice, but still didn't rise her head. 'Why should the fact that the man I've been defending for twelve years proved me wrong in the worst way and, had he managed to get in the common room, would have hurt my cousin, actually _bother _me? I should throw a party about it, shouldn't I?'

'Okay, I understand' Jason nodded. 'You're letting everything out. You know what, it's your right to do so. Hell, I won't even prevent you; just don't act as if you don't care!'

'When did I do that? I only said that I don't excuse Black after what he did, okay?'

'Still, this calmness of you doesn't fool me, Diane. You can be as sarcastic as you want, you can insult me, you can hex everyone; just react the way Diane Walker would react, not how a stranger would'

'Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Jason Philips? Since when are you so…compassionate with me?'

'I've lost family members because of You-Know-Who as well, Diane; his followers killed all my grandparents, my uncle and my cousin' Jason stated and his arrogance was blown away; now he was only regretful and sad. 'I can only imagine how much worse it is for you; your friend proved to be a traitor responsible for the Potters' deaths and now he threatens one of your close relatives. It must be horrible to have the burden of all this'

'What I want to say is that I hope that you will trust me; if you have any problems, I mean…don't hesitate' he concluded with a faint smile.

'Thanks, Jason, but I don't think it's a good idea' Diane left out a small laughter. 'The last time I truly trusted someone, three of them were murdered, two were tortured to insanity and one was actually an enemy'

'Wait, wait…three?' Jason gasped confused.

'Peter Pettigrew, Jason, don't you remember it? It happened mere hours after James and Lily died; apparently, Peter confronted Sirius about the treachery and Sirius killed him too. See what happens? When I trust someone, they either betray me or they die. And I only pray I will be able to help Harry before he will be in serious trouble'

* * *

_Dear Miss Walker,_

_I am in the pleasant position to announce you that this Saturday, Hogwarts will host the first Quidditch match of the season, where Gryffindor will compete against Hufflepuff. Considering the fact that you have met Harry, as Remus happily told me, we would all be very happy if you could join us, so that you can see Harry playing with your own eyes. I am sure that the sight will be anything but disappointing for you._

_We are all looking forward to seeing you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

This letter was balsam for Diane; it was exactly what she needed to distract her mind from Sirius and the Ministry. The opportunity to see Harry again, plus watching him playing Quidditch, the best sport in the world! Two in the package of one! And so, on Saturday, she prepared herself, feeling excited and waiting impatiently to arrive at the school. The weather, though, was not on their side; it was raining heavily and a strong wind was blowing. How Harry, as Seeker, would be able to see the tiny Snitch was beyond her knowledge. Even though, she smiled when she saw the Quidditch pitch, echoing from the laughter of the students. Just at that moment, she saw Harry going to the lockers, together with the rest of his teammates.

'Harry!' she called out for him and waved towards him as he approached her.

'Diane' he addressed her smiling, although she couldn't ignore his nervousness. 'It's nice to see you. Have you come to watch the game?'

'Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore invited me. You see, he knows I love Quidditch, I used to play when I was a student here'

'Really? On which position'

'I was a Beater; Si…I mean. a friend, had even nicknamed me "Bludger" because, according to him…'

'…you were one of the few female Beaters in history' two other voices joined them and Diane recognized Fred and George Weasley, whom she had met when Arthur had brought them in the Ministry. 'How you doing, Miss Walker?'

'Very well, what about you?'

'Ready to show these badgers what Gryffindor bravery means' Fred rubbed his hands together. 'Piece of cake!'

'Sorry, you know each other?' Harry looked from the one to the other.

'Oh, yes, Arthur has brought them a few times in the Ministry…It's a wonder how it's still standing' Diane laughed and winked at the twins. 'I've heard many of your accomplishments, gentlemen'

'We're called Troublemakers-In-Chief, we have certain standards to maintain' George shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Can't disagree with you; after all, I myself was considered a Troublemaker-In-Chief…had received plenty of detention'

'You can't have been worse than these two, I assure you' Harry chuckled.

'Oi! Fred! George! Harry!' a female voice was heard from afar. 'Get here, will you? Wood is about to have a heart attack!'

'CAPTAIN ALERT!' Fred shouted terrified, as if the girl had announced Voldemort's return. 'C'mon, guys, let's go before our tyrant for a captain transfigures us in Quidditch robes and locks us in the lockers for three weeks!'

'He can not be that bad' Diane giggled.

'He can be even worse; God, I honestly believe that this guy learned to fly before he learned to walk' George sighed. 'Sorry, Diane, we must hurry; we'll see you later!'

'Good luck, guys' Diane wished them and smiled reassuringly towards Harry, who returned the smile. After they left, Diane made her way to where Dumbledore and the rest of the staff were seated. She greeted the headmaster with a nod and Professor McGonagall with a smile. She always had difficulties in Transfiguration, but she admired the Head of her house and was glad to see her again. Remus's absence saddened her, but then she remembered that the full moon was near and so he wouldn't be able to attend. Snape, on the other hand, was there; arrogant, with the ironic smile, but she only gave him a stare before looking at the pitch.

Despite the hard weather conditions and the hard time all fourteen players had, Diane enjoyed the game. Harry was playing well, very well, and she wished that James would be here to see him. Quidditch, apparently, was a family trait; all three of them in the Gryffindor team and all three of them obsessed with it. Gryffindor was leading the score and, suddenly, both Seekers were chasing the Snitch; and then everything changed. The air became chilly, it was as if fog surrounded her mind, her worst memories appeared in her head and the creatures she hated most were flying around the stadium.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me' she hissed and searched frantically for Harry.

Three Dementors at least were after him and, even from her seat, she could see that one of them was so near the boy, that it could easily…kiss him! She quickly pulled out her wand, to call her Patronus and save Harry from this horrible fate, but then she saw the boy falling from his broomstick. Her terrified yell joined the one of the students.

'_Aresto Momentum!_' Dumbledore called loudly and, thank God, Harry's fall slowed, preventing him from getting hit because of the impact. Diane wanted to rush to his side, but the old wizard's grip on her arm prevented her.

'Diane, go to my office and wait for me here' he told her firmly. 'There are some matters we need to discuss'

'More important than Harry's health?'

'As important, but we need the opinion of someone who works at the Ministry'

* * *

'My opinion, Headmaster, is that the Ministry's most foolish decision was to send the Dementors HERE!' Diane said, walking up and down in Dumbledore's warm office and with his phoenix watching her. 'You had forbidden them to enter the school grounds, they had strict orders, and yet—'

'Diane, you have fought against them many times in the past' Dumbledore's calmness was the exact opposite of her distress. 'You know why they disobeyed the orders'

'A student's life was endangered because of them!' Diane went on. 'Even if it wasn't Harry, but any other student, they will not get away with this, I can promise you that!'

McGonagall's arrival to tell them that Harry would be fine and that he was resting interrupted her. He had a few injuries, but with treatment and enough rest he would be well. Diane felt relief at this news, but she also felt sad for him; he was very vulnerable when it came to Dementors, and he had very good reasons as well.

_If he could cast the Patronus Charm, this would help him so much, but it's really advanced magic!_

'Miss Walker, Potter's teammates have left' McGonagall told her. 'If you wish to see him without raising suspicions, you are free to'

'Thank you, Minerva'

Harry was sleeping soundly and Diane didn't enter the infirmary out of fear that she would wake him up. Instead, she leaned on the door frame and watched him; he seemed so innocent, almost like the baby she had held in her arms the night his parents died.

'Whatever happens, Harry, you are not alone in this' she whispered. 'You have my word on that'

She turned to leave, but she fell on a young boy with Gryffindor Quidditch robes. He was tall, with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes that were looking confused, yet friendly towards her.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you' he apologized.

'It is alright; after all, it was me who didn't see you' she answered and smiled politely. 'Are you a teammate of Harry's?'

'Wood. Oliver Wood, the Captain of the team' he introduced himself before looking at her closely. 'Sorry, are you and Harry related? I don't know, your colors…a bit of the face, I think…they seem to look alike'

_No surprise there; people used to mistaken me and his father for siblings_. _And now what do I say? Relative? Nope, out of the question! His father's friend? No, it could seem suspicious._

'A…A friend' she settled down, without giving any more information and shaking his hand. 'Diane Walker, nice to meet you. I'm honestly sorry about what happened today'

'Please, don't remind me' he shook his head and Diane saw despair in his eyes. 'Those bloody things…and to think that the Ministry put them here for our protection!'

'Believe me, I am working for the Ministry, but if it was in my hand, they wouldn't even guard Azkaban' Diane agreed. 'They let Black escape, they let him sneak in the castle, they invade the school grounds...And to think, Mr. Wood, that I am an employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and we are the ones "controlling them"!'

'Why do you think they came, Miss Walker?' he asked. 'Since you have this specific job, surely you must have an idea'

'Do you know the effects they cause?' she asked him and, when he nodded, she went on. 'Then you can imagine that the excitement of the match, all these feelings, drove them crazy. For them, at this moment, we were like a big steak for a hungry dog'

'And Harry almost died of this' he threw a look at the sleeping Seeker before turning to her again. 'Is there any chance that we could get rid of them after this?'

'Get rid of them, I don't think so' she sadly told him. 'But I will definitely speak to my colleagues and those above me about what happened. And I will make sure that, the next time they'll do it, they will abandon their posts here and return to Azkaban'

'Good luck with that' Oliver crossed his arms. 'I've heard that the Minister insists…'

'You have to know something about me' she smirked. 'When I was a student, I was a Gryffindor. Furthermore, I was a Beater! So, I know quite some tricks myself. If the Dementors set a single foot inside the yard, not even the Minister, not even Merlin himself will prevent me from removing these cloaked pesky things from here'

'You're not very fond of them, are you?'

'I have fought against them, many times. I've felt the misery they cause more times than I want to remember; my Boggart itself is a Dementor; when my colleague suggested to bring me here, the entire department heard me screaming; so, to simply answer your question, I hate them as much as I hate Voldemort himself'

He winced at the name, but he didn't comment it, something Diane felt grateful for. She was often scolded in the Ministry for speaking this name aloud, but she didn't take them into account. It was as if these idiots were more afraid of the name than of the wizard himself.

Madam Pomfrey came out of the infirmary and started scolding the young captain for staying out late and almost missing curfew. Diane chuckled, as she remembered how she and the Marauders—and once even Lily—had made strolling around the castle after curfew an almost-every-night business.

'It is better if I go' Oliver excused himself. 'It was nice meeting you and I am really glad that not all Ministry employees follow the official line'

'We're human beings, Mr. Wood, not sheep' she told him and he laughed loudly. 'I'll do everything I can to protect the school from any threat; if there's anything you notice that worries you, do not be afraid to contact me'

'Sure, I'll do that'

'And…could you please look after Harry?'

'You didn't need to ask for that; that's granted'

**A/N: Okay, everyone, another chapter has come to an end. Hope you liked it :) xx**


End file.
